how do they really feel?
by HotBabyCakes123
Summary: After staying over will they still feel the same way or will they change? After all they have nearly finish year 6. Will all of they remain friends and will they show there true feeling that are buried deep inside them. This is the end of primary going to secondary. Sorry this may not be very good. It is really bad. sorry
1. Chapter 1

"I am going to get you Henry!"

Margret was chasing Henry through out the school when she ran into Ralf. with the most threatening stare possible she asked Ralf.

"Have you seen Henry I was chasing after him and he went this way"

"Yes I have actually but why are you chasing him this time. This is the 5th time this week."

Flash back

At Margrets house her dad said.

"Henry and Peter are staying over for the week."

"What why?"

"Parents are going to New York for a business trip"

"So why do we have to look after them"

"I owe them a favour."

"Fine if they have to but make sure that they stay away from my room."

"That is not possible."

"Why?"

"You all will be sharing your room"

"WHAT! I can't stand them particularly Henry."

"Well you will just have to get along"

end of flashback

"Wow hows it going Henry hasn't mentioned that he was staying at yours. thanks i can get him back now,"

"Good but he is so much trouble"

"Why?"

"Lets give you a clue, he has ruined my bedroom, painted it blue and according to my parents i gave him permission to do it and he forged my hand writing to do it. Next he moved things out of my room in the room and even out of the room and i got blamed because i said i can't stand the living situation so my clothes went out the window and my parents said i am grounded."

"That is so funny but why are you chasing him now and why is you hair like that."

"That was half my fault I asked him to cut the tag of my top with scissors."

"When has he ever done anything nice for anyone and still what is it with your hair and why are you chasing him."

"Oh he cut it of but 'accidentally' slipped and cut my hair meaning that I have to explain why my hair is weird."

"I am sorry but you did bring it on yourself but where is the rest of your crew."

"Trying to keep up. Don't tell anyone but your not as bad to talk to as i thought but if you do say anything i will feed you to my piraña's."

"Thanks, I think by the way he went to class."

"Thanks"

At that moment Margret ran after Henry towards Miss Battle-axe's classroom. In side the classroom she spotted him glaring at her.

"You. Look. What. You. Did" Margret said whilst showing her what Henry did to her hair.

"It suits you. I shows you what you are."

"What is that exactly"

"A stubborn, boring, psychotic bitch."

"I am going to kill you Henry."

At that point Miss Battle-axe nearly came in but then saw what Margret was holding so she ran to the Headmistresses office.

"Miss Oddbod, there argument has gone to the next level." Miss Battle-axe said.

"Miss Battle-axe why do you say that and who are fighting."

"You nee to come quick and the two people that always fight the most. The two leaders."

"Oh, OK explain on the way."

They both were running towards the classroom. Miss oddbod look into the room and her eyes were widened when she saw the seen. The both walked when they heard.

"This is why you are a psycopatic bitch."

"Don't call me that. You are a bain to my existence."

"Ohh really so how do you feel about me and Peter staying an extra week?"

"you wish you will be gone by tomorrow and i can get everything back to normal."

Henry was bursting out laughing. Everyone that was watching this seen was gobsmacked they say henry getting treated and he was laughing uncontrollably when margret said.

"what is so funny?"

"I am not going home tomorrow actually it would be two weeks tomorrow.

"WHAT!"

"Really"

"You are lying"

"No I am not even ask Peter."

Margret was hoping that that she could call his bluff.

"Ok i will ask Peter."

At the moment they noticed everyone watching this exchange. This is when Peter pushed through to see what is going on.

"Hey Peter. When are you going home properly?"

"Two weeks tomorrow. Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Years later

Margaret's point of view

I have fallen in love with Henry I can't deny it any longer. I don't know what to do. Do i tell people how i feel i need to talk to Susan.

So I talked to susan ok she was not helpful all she said was go for it. So her goes.

"Hey Henry how are you today? ohh and i need to tell you something."

"go on"

"I am in love with you I know i may look and sound like an idiot but please don't laugh. It isn't funny"

At that moment they both came together and that was the start of there relationship.

 **THE END**


End file.
